Zelda Requests!
by Demon Princess of Time
Summary: To all people who have ideas of Zelda oneshots, read this and submit an idea of a oneshot and I just might write and post it! Find out the rules inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the Internet! I have to tell you of something new that I'm doing! **

**One day, as I was thinking to myself, I thought, "What can I do to become a better author?"**

**Then, I found Drabble Requests by MangoKat, and it inspired me. If Drabble Requests helped her become better at writing, then maybe it can help me!**

**So, like anyone inspired to do the same thing as someone else, I sent the author a PM, asking to do something similar to Drabble Requests. She said that it was fine with her, and then this was born! So, as you can tell from the title, I will be taking requests to write Zelda oneshots! BUT, I do have a few rules!**

**1. NO M RATED CONTENT!**

**2. No yaoi or yuri of any kind! (Sorry fan boys and fan girls)**

**3. Must only be oneshots! No exceptions (Or however you spell it)**

**4. NO HEAVY CUSSING!**

**So, those are my only restrictions. Leave a review or PM of your request and the first oneshot will be posted whenever I'm done! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This oneshot idea is by Yoru95! Thanks Yoru! Anyways, this is about how Link met his Loftwing. This'll be based off of the manga in the back of Hyrule Historia. This is rated K. Takes place before Gaepora is the headmaster of the Knight Academy and WAY before Skyward Sword.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**That Fateful Day**

"Happy birthday Link!" someone said, waking the boy up.

Link opened his eyes to see Zelda and her father standing in front of him, smiling and holding two boxes.

"How does it feel being twelve?" Gaepora asked.

"I, um, still feel eleven!" Link replied, a nervous smile on his face.

"Well get up sleppyhead! We gotta go to school and then you'll be having your big ceremony!" Zelda exclaimed, pulling him out of bed.

Even though Link hated when Zelda pulled him everywhere, he still couldn't deny the fact that he too was excited that today was the day that he'd get his own Loftwing! After dressing and eating, he and Zelda said good-bye to Gaepora and left for the Knight Academy. Once they entered the classroom, Link was greeted by a spitball from Groose.

"Happy birthday twerp!" he called out as he laughed with Cawlin and Strich.

Link's face became pink as he sat down. Groose was a month older than him, so he'd already gotten his Loftwing.

"Alright children, calm down and open your history books to page one-hundred and twelve," Professor Horwell said as he walked in.

The class groaned as they obeyed the professor, and the school day began. Everyone was paying attention, except Link, who was staring out the window at the red Loftwing that seemed to follow him from the skies.

_'I wonder what it's like... To fly and be free in the clouds... It must feel amazing. Too bad I can't get there just yet. Why do I feel like this whenever I watch that certain Loftwing?' _he thought, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"Link?" Professor Horwell's voice said, startling the boy, "Would you answer why we each receive a Loftwing?"

Groose and his cronies started to giggle at Link's shocked expression, when he replied, "W-Well, the goddess, Hylia, s-sent the L-Loftwings to us to s-serve as our, um, other half. To be our faithful c-companion for life."

Everyone stared at him, surprised at his answer.

Horwell, equally surprised, answered, "Correct."

"Smarty pants," Groose mumbled to Link, along with a hard jab to his shoulder.

Link just ignored him and continued watching the crimson Loftwing flying around in the sky as the lesson went on. At one point, Link yawned, but Zelda gave him a scowl that meant, 'Pay attention!'

The rest of the school day was uneventful, except for when Groose tried, and failed as always, to appeal to Zelda. Once the lessons were over, all of the children burst out from the school, chatting away with friends and running home. Link? He stood on the edge of Skyloft near the waterfall cave and stared at the sky. His ceremony wouldn't be for a few hours.

"Link? What are you doing here? And more importantly, why were you so bored today?" Zelda asked as she walked up to her friend, her arms loaded down with books.

"Um, I wouldn't say 'bored.' But, ever since I was three, I would look into the sky at the red bird that seems to follow me from above," Link replied, pointing at the Loftwing.

The two friends stood there, looking at the bird. Suddenly, it seemed to get closer, and closer to them. Unknown to the friends, Groose was spying on them.

"Zelda! Watch out! It's coming!" Link yelled as he covered his face from the oncoming wind, grass, and red feathers.

Once the boy opened his eyes, the red Loftwing stood there, looking majestic in the afternoon sun. The light glinted off of its feathers, and its brown eyes seemed to say something to Link.

_'Hello, hero. I have waited for this moment my entire life,' _it seemed to say.

"Zelda, did you hear what the Loftwing said?" Link asked, mesmerized by the creature.

"Link, Loftwings don't talk. Everyone knows that," Zelda replied, a worried look on her face.

The twelve year old boy slowly reached his hand out to touch the Loftwing's beak, but his friend slapped it away.

"Link! You don't just touch random Loftwings that come from the sky! It could belong to someone!" Zelda scolded.

The boy just ignored her and touched its beak. The red bird replied by cooing happily. Link started to pet its feathers, and it was beyond happy. Zelda stood there, looking daggers at him.

"FREAK!" Groose yelled as he leapt out from his hiding place.

Link looked back to see Groose running towards town, no doubt that he'd tell everyone about the strange encounter.

"WAIT! GROOSE! I'M NOT A FREAK!" Link shouted as he started to run towards him.

"Link! Stop! He's just jealous! You're no freak, okay? Now, let's get you ready for your ceremony," Zelda replied, soothing him, if only slightly.

Suddenly, the Loftwing started squawking and gesturing towards its back. Link immediately knew the message.

It wanted him to fly on it.

Link walked over to the red bird, but before he could climb on, Zelda dragged him to where she was.

"No Link! I'm NOT letting you! Just because it let you pet it, it DOESN'T mean you can RIDE it! Besides, you don't even know HOW to fly a Loftwing!" Zelda nearly yelled.

"Zelda, this bird wants me to ride it. I can feel it. It seems as though we've known each other for a long time. I know that this very Loftwing was waiting for me ever since I was born. I won't let you stop me from being its partner," Link exclaimed, courage radiating from his voice.

What her friend said startled the girl. Link had never been so confident in his life! Then, she heard her father and everyone else in town approaching them.

"Link! Stop! You'll get hurt!" Gaepora called out.

"Yeah Link! Get away from it!" a student, Pippit, yelled.

It seemed like every child and adult wanted Link to step away from the Loftwing that had watched over him his entire life. Usually, the boy would obey, but this time, he couldn't. Link tore away from Zelda, climbed onto the red bird's back, and it took off.

"LINK!" his friend cried out.

At that moment, he felt completely free. Together, he and his Loftwing flew around Skyloft, going higher and higher. Link raised his arms and tightened his legs around the bird's body.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" he screamed.

All of the citizens of Skyloft watched in awe as Link and his Loftwing flew together. They couldn't believe it.

"Father! Get him OFF of that thing!" Zelda shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Gaepora didn't hear her. He only heard the happy cries of the boy who had suffered so much in the past.

Link finally landed in the plaza, and carefully jumped off of his new companion. He was greeted with a slap from Zelda, a hug from Gaepora, and stunned looks from the villagers.

"This Loftwing wants to be my companion. I can feel it," Link exclaimed to Gaepora.

The red bird nuzzled its new friend, and at that moment, nothing could make Link happier.

**A/N: I hope I did your idea justice Yoru95! Thank you for the idea! If there's ANYTHING wrong with it, please let me know! See ya'll next time! Again, leave ideas! I appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! And with another oneshot! Thank Andytheyoung for this idea! This is a SariaxLink oneshot! Rated K.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Their Song**

Link has been spending the past few weeks searching for the Spiritual Stones ever since he left the forest. Once he collected the Goron's Ruby, the green-clad child missed the forest. Sure, he had made some other fiends along the way, but he still missed Saria, the Kokiri, and even Mido!

"I think I'll stop by the forest before heading on," Link said to himself as he was walking across Hyrule Field from Kakariko Village.

Once he reached the entrance to Kokiri Forest, the boy took a deep breath and entered the little village. It felt good to be back in a familiar environment. Everyone was doing their own thing, and no one seemed to notice Link. It didn't faze him though. Then, one of the Know-It-All Brothers ran up to him.

"Hey Link! You're back already?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nope. I just came to visit because of homesickness," Link replied.

"Well, Saria wants to see you, so you should hurry over to her," the Kokiri said as he walked away.

_'Saria wants to see me? Why?' _the young hero thought.

He just shrugged and made his way towards the Lost Woods. Once he entered, Link had no idea where he had to go. He could hear Saria playing her ocarina, but it was from far away. Strangely enough, Link could hear the song echoing the loudest from the right tunnel. He went through, and found himself following the tunnels where the song echoed the loudest.

Finally, he reached the Sacred Grove. Once he passed the maze, he saw Saria sitting on a stump near the ruins of the steps that led to the Forest Temple, playing an upbeat melody. Link walked up to her, and she noticed.

"Link! I see you received my message!" Saria said happily as she stood up.

"Yes, I did. Why did you want to see me?" he asked.

"I wanted to catch up with you. It has been a few weeks, after all," his friend replied.

Link gave her a guilty smile and said, "It has..."

Saria giggled and walked over to him. Link's face began to turn pink as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel that this place will be important to us in the future," she said, giving him a smile.

"Y-You do?" Link replied.

"Yes. But for now, it is just our sanctuary. It is our place where we can be alone. I know it can't stay like this forever, but let's just appreciate it while we can," Saria replied as they sat down on the stump together.

For the next hour, they talked about what was going on in the forest, memories of the past, Link's adventures, and anything else they could possibly talk about. Soon, it was time for Link to continue his quest once more.

"I better go. Thanks for everything, Saria. I'll see you soon!" Link said as he was walking away.

The green-haired girl hesitated for a moment, and then called out, "Link! Wait!"

The boy turned around in time to see Saria pull out her ocarina again, and motioned for him to do so as well. She began to play the same song Link had heard in the tunnels.

"Repeat this melody," she exclaimed.

Link watched her fingering, and after a few tries, he played it flawlessly. It made him feel more excited and made him want to dance.

"Should we give this song a name?" Saria asked.

"I think it should be named after you," Link replied, a smile on his face.

Saria smiled back, and at that moment, they felt like the happiest people in the world. Then, she gave Link a kiss on the cheek and returned to her spot on the stump and continued to play Saria's Song. Link? His face was red as he touched the place where she had kissed him as he exited the forest and went to Zora's Domain.

_'Wow...' _he thought, forgetting about Zelda and Malon.

**A/N: I stink at romance... Oh well! I tried! Anyways, thanks again Andytheyoung! I hope it was alright! Again, if anything is wrong with it, let me know! Stay tuned for the next oneshot!**


End file.
